hirvaskiafandomcom-20200215-history
State of Hirvaskia
The State of Hirvaskia (Kakrtani Hirvaskiu) is the homeland of Vashamir and his family. After three decades of left-wing dictatorship, military occupation and years of civil war, it recently regained formal independence following the signing of the Marseille Accord. Basic Info *Population: around 6.1 million *Capital: Sagarad *Other major cities: Nihigarad, Karo Angarad, Nikologarad *Government: Hirvaskian Transitional Authority History Between 1808 - 1813 and 1822 - 1824, the British subjugated the Hirvaskian state in a series of brutal wars which left an estimated one-eighth of the Hirvaskian population dead. This conquest led to the foundation of Hirvaskia as a British colony, and it remained so until 1915. In 1915, a mass uprising by both Hirvaskians and Arstevans quickly overwhelmed the overstretched British forces, and the British authorities handed over control of the territory to the Americans, who eventually were able to crush the revolt. The original intention by Wilson was to allow self-determination of the peoples, who were deemed to be white and to be sufficiently civilised; however, after a civil conflict between the Arstevans, Hirvaskians and Koronians, order was only restored with brutal repression. The three territories would remain under American rule until 1948. In 1983, the People's Democratic Republic of Hirvaskia was proclaimed. The PDRH was a left-wing dictatorship, sprouting from previous Soviet-backed communist movements, which quickly began imposing collectivisation and other harsh measures. It is estimated that in the 8 years of the PDRH, between civil wars, labour camps and extrajudicial executions, more than 175,000 people were killed. In 1991, the PDRH was driven from power by a combination of factors. In the west, fearing Communist infiltration, the Republic of Arsteva launched as mass offensive across the border, heavily aided by US forces and equipment. Meanwhile, fearing the conquest of the entire country, the army then launched a coup, executing more than 40 top members of the Party and Politburo in August 13, and proclaiming the foundation of the Republic of Hirvaskia (Repubresku Hirvaskiu). The Repubresku, a military dictatorship, immediately proclaimed a state of emergency, while much of western Hirvaskia remained in Arstevan hands. In order to continue the 'National Resistance' (Tamatrekru Kakrtaniu), the state of emergency was repeatedly prolonged, providing cover for brutal repression. Between 1991 and 2014, it is estimated that another 250,000 or so people became the victims of the regime, or of the ongoing conflict between Hirvaskia and Arsteva. Geography Hirvaskia abuts the sea on its east, the Republic of Arsteva on its west, the State of Grovatia on its northwest, and the Democratic Republic of Koronia on its south. On the northeast, it lies at the base of the Hallistan Peninsula with its three states - the Kingdom of Hallistan (KH), the People's Republic of Hallistan (PRH) and the Republic of Mokara. Demography The population of Hirvaskia is very young. The most recent estimates put the population of the country at around 6,130,000, of which nearly a million live around Sagarad and another 750,000 live around the large port of Nihigarad. Category:Countries Category:Hirvaskia